BEE My Valentine Week
BEE My Valentine Week is a Wiki Channel Event taking place during the week of Valentine's Day. From February 9th to February 17th there are bee-themed or romance-themed episodes, then on the 14th, Valentines Day, the night of premieres with Valentine's Day episodes starts. Overview Celebrate your Valentine's Day with Wiki Channel's BEE My Valentine Week! We're airing new Valentine's Day episodes of all your favorite shows, plus one of our favorite insects: BEES! BEE My Valentine Week, starting February 9th, on Wiki Channel! Schedule Sunday, February 9th *'9:00-9:30am' - James in Hollywood: Gotta Bee You *'9:30-10:00am' - Kitty Couture: Driving Kitty Crazy *'10:00-10:30am' - The Aca-Girls: Aca-Wait What? *'10:30-11:00am' - The Aca-Girls: Everything Has Changed *'11:00-12:00am' - James in Hollywood: James' Big Movie *'12:00-12:30pm' - Pete Around the Bush : Bees Around the Bush *'12:30-1:00pm' - The Aca-Girls: Aca-Fella *'1:00-1:30pm' - James in Hollywood: All Tied Up *'1:30-2:00pm' - Kitty Couture: Pilot Couture *'2:00-2:30pm' - James in Hollywood: Hollywood to Hollywood Part 1 *'2:30-3:00pm' - James in Hollywood: Hollywood to Hollywood Part 2 *'3:00-3:30pm' - Luke & Lauren : Bees & Bad Situations *'3:30-4:00pm' - Kitty Couture: Cat Chatter *'8:00-8:30pm' - The Aca-Girls: Aca-Fella *'8:30-9:00pm' - Pete Around the Bush: Yeah. Subtle. (PREMIERE) Monday, February 10th *'12:00-2:00pm' - Akeelah and the Bee *'8:00-9:40pm' - The Bee Movie Tuesday, February 11th *'12:00pm-2:00pm' - Geek Charming *'8:00-9:40pm' - Radio Rebel Wednesday, February 12th *'12:00pm-2:00pm' - Princess Bride *'8:00-9:40pm' - Tangled Thursday, February 13th *'2:00pm-3:40pm' - Tangled *'3:40pm-4:00pm' - Luke & Lauren: Rileys & Roles *'4:00pm-4:30pm' - Luke & Lauren: Bees & Bad Situations *'4:30pm-6:30pm' - Princess Bride *'6:30pm-7:00pm' - Luke & Lauren: Journals & Justice *'7:00pm-9:00pm' - Geek Charming *'9:00pm-9:30pm' - Luke & Lauren: Dating Rules & Dating Ghouls Friday, February 14th *'2:05pm-2:10pm' - The CopperTop Flop Show: Calum Worthy: Food Enthusiast *'2:10pm-2:40pm' - Kitty Couture: Driving Kitty Crazy *'2:40pm-3:30pm' - James in Hollywood: James' Big Movie *'3:30pm-4:00pm' - James in Hollywood: Thomas in Hollywood (Part 1) *'4:00pm-4:30pm' - James in Hollywood: Thomas in Hollywood (Part 2) *'4:30pm-5:00pm' - Life with Twins : Twin Trouble *'5:00pm-5:30pm' - Life with Twins: The Dog Days Aren't Over *'5:30pm-6:00pm' - Life with Twins: Nick and Alex Break a Leg *'6:00pm-6:30pm' - The Aca-Girls: Aca-Pilot *'6:30pm-7:00pm' - The Aca-Girls: Everything Has Changed *'7:00pm-7:30pm' - The Aca-Girls: Boat Party *'7:30pm-8:00pm' - Life with Twins: Love with Twins (PREMIERE) *'8:00pm-9:35pm' - NOT Another Happily Ever After (PREMIERE) *'9:35pm-9:45pm' - High School Story : Heart Stealer Story (SERIES SNEAK PEEK) *'9:45pm-10:40pm' - Miss Good Girl : Miss Pilot (PREVIEW) Saturday, February 15th *'1:00pm-3:00pm' - Tangled *'3:00pm-3:30pm' - Kitty Couture: Craft-A-Cat *'3:30pm-3:30pm' - Kitty Couture: Cat Chatter *'4:00pm-6:00pm' - Akeelah and the Bee *'6:00pm-6:30pm' - Kitty Couture: Pilot Couture *'6:30pm-8:00pm' - Radio Rebel *'8:00pm-9:00pm' - Kitty Couture: All About Tonight' (PREMIERE)' *'9:00pm-9:30pm' - James in Hollywood: Say What? (PREMIERE) *'9:30pm-10:00pm' - The Aca-Girls: A Little Thing Called Love (PREMIERE) Sunday, February 16th *'8:00pm-8:30pm' - Pete Around the Bush: Pete Around and Away *'8:30pm-9:00pm' - Pete Around the Bush: Jealousy (PREMIERE) *'9:00pm-9:30pm' - Pete Around the Bush: I'm In The Band Monday, February 17th *'2:00pm-3:40pm' - NOT Another Happily Ever After *'3:40pm-4:30pm' - Kitty Couture: All About Tonight *'4:30pm-5:00pm' - Pete Around the Bush: I'm In The Band *'5:00pm-5:30pm' - James in Hollywood: Say What? *'5:30pm-6:00pm' - The Aca-Girls: A Little Thing Called Love *'6:00pm-6:30pm' - Life with Twins: Love with Twins *'6:30pm-7:00pm' - Luke & Lauren: Dating Rules & Dating Ghouls Category:Events Category:Holiday Events